Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure
|jname= |boxart=Typing EN boxart.png |size=330px |caption=Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure boxart (game only) |jbox=Typing JP boxart.png |jcaption=Japanese boxart of Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (game only) |category=Typing |players=1-5 players simultaneous |platform=Nintendo DS |gen_series=Generation V miscellaneous |release_date_ja= April 21, 2011 November 12, 2011 |release_date_na=N/A |release_date_eu=September 21, 2012Pokémon.com (UK) |release_date_au=January 10, 2013Nintendo of Australia |release_date_kr=N/A |publisher=Nintendo |developer=Genius Sonority |cero=A |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |staff=no |website_ja=Official website |website_en=Official website }} Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (Japanese: バトル&ゲット！ポケモンタイピングＤＳ Battle & Get! Pokémon Typing DS) is an educational typing spin-off of Pokémon developed by Genius Sonority. The game comes with the Nintendo Wireless Keyboard, a -enabled keyboard that communicates with the game card, though s may also use a keyboard on the touch screen. The Japanese version is sold with two keyboard color choices—black or white. The Japanese version uses a modified keyboard (using no kana), the English version uses a United Kingdom layout QWERTY keyboard, the German version uses a keyboard, the French version uses an keyboard, and the Italian version uses an Italian layout QWERTY keyboard. Gameplay Pokemon: Typing Adventure is an educational typing game in which the player, a new rookie typist, travels through various routes and areas discovering Pokémon, who can be caught by correctly typing their names as they appear. The game is played with an attached keyboard. Its purpose is to teach children to type, but the developers have said older people can enjoy it as well as the levels can get very difficult. A beginner's level is present to teach players the basics of typing, while advanced courses are meant for experienced players. Quiz Courses test the player's Pokémon knowledge. The player is a member of the Elite Typists' Club being helped by Professor Quentin Werty (木内エイジ Kiuchi Eiji) and fellow member Paige Down (青葉キイ Aoba Key), they must collect the Pokémon, some of which are bosses and appear at the end of some levels. Wild Pokémon will appear, and the player must correctly type their name to catch them. Multipliers are available if Pokémon names are typed fast enough. At the end of several stages, a boss Pokémon may appear; the bosses are , , , , , , , , , , , and . In addition, there are also lesser bosses, which are obtained by typing letters that appear on coins throughout the course. These include , and . There are 63 courses, one for each key on the keyboard (excluding the enter key). There are 403 Pokémon available in the game. Each course has its own features and targets required to complete them, as well as three different requirements for bronze, sliver, and gold medals, such as achieving certain point scores, capturing certain Pokémon, getting combos, and not making any typographical errors. In the Japanese version, the player types Pokémon's names in . Various romanization standards are accepted as input (e.g. ピカチュウ can be typed as "PIKATYUU", "PIKACHUU", or "PIKATIXYUU"). Before a player has researched a Pokémon, the game defaults to s, modified so that variants of ジ are romanized as j'' instead of ''zy, and additional romanizations added for that are not covered by Nihon-shiki. If the player has researched the Pokémon before, its name will use the romanization method the player typed the last time they researched it. Story A new rookie typist, controlled by the player, meets Paige Down of the Elite Typists' Club, and takes on the role of the newest member of the Elite Typists' Club, which investigates where Pokémon inhabit by typing their names on a keyboard to capture them in a Typing Ball, a special type of Poké Ball. With the player's help, the Elite Typists' Club manages to reach new areas they have never been before, and together with Key and her friend Professor Quentin Werty, they investigate 403 different kinds of Pokémon, including, eventually, Reshiram and Zekrom, to test their typing skills and gather medals to become Master Typists. Blurb Master the keyboard and catch Pokémon in this thrilling typing adventure! Type quickly! Type correctly! Use the Nintendo Wireless Keyboard to research over 400 Pokémon in locations such as the desert, forest, mountains, beaches and many more... Unlockables Reception Gaming magazine gave Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure a score of 32 out of 40.Famitsu review scores - Nintendo Everything It holds a rating of 69.22% on , based on 9 reviews.Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure for DS - GameRankings Sales Japanese sales Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (white keyboard) sold 59,363 units on its first week on the Japanese market, with a of 73.49%. By December 29, 2013, the end of its 141st week, it had sold 216,998 copies. Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (black keyboard) sold 448 units on its first week, with a of 3.86%. By December 29, 2013, the end of its 112th week, it had sold 43,118 copies. Combining all releases, the game sold 260,116 units. | Black keyboard |} Staff Gallery European English Typing EN boxart with keyboard.png|European English boxart (with keyboard) Nintendo Wireless Keyboard EN.png|European English Nintendo Wireless Keyboard Japanese Pokémon Typing DS Boxart.png|Japanese boxart (with keyboard) Typing DS Keyboard Map.png|The keyboard-styled map BGpre1.jpg|Battling BGpre2.jpg| , and standing on the first letters of their romanized Japanese names BGpre3.jpg|Battling Nintendo Wireless Keyboard JP.png|Japanese Nintendo Wireless Keyboard Trivia * was removed from the European versions of the game. * This is one of the few Pokémon games available in English not to be released in North America. * This game is the first Generation V spin-off Pokémon game. * Despite Australia using the American keyboard layout, the version released in Australia is identical to the UK release. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=バトル&ゲット！ポケモンタイピングＤＳ |fr=Apprends avec Pokémon : À la conquête du clavier |de=Lernen mit Pokémon: Tasten-Abenteuer |it=Impara con Pokémon: avventura tra i tasti |es=Aprende con Pokémon: Aventura entre las teclas}} References * Category:Nintendo DS games de:Lernen mit Pokémon: Tasten-Abenteuer es:Aprende con Pokémon: Aventura entre las teclas fr:Apprends avec Pokémon : À la Conquête du Clavier it:Impara con Pokémon: avventura tra i tasti ja:バトル&ゲット! ポケモンタイピングDS